The Gift
by Christina B
Summary: What was going through Obi Wan Kenobi's mind when he was finally made a member of the Jedi Council? This is how I think he must have felt. One Shot JA references


Disclaimer: I do not own Obi-Wan Kenobi or anything else related to Star Wars. I'm just a poor college student who was bored.

AN: Just today I was wondering, what was Obi-Wan thinking when he made it on the Jedi Council. How he reacted, what he thought. This little story is just what I think was going through Obi-Wan's mind as he was made a member of the Council. Please be nice, this is my first Star Wars story.

**The Gift**

**By: Christina B.**

The Jedi Knight Obi-Wan Kenobi was exhausted. He had just came home from a rather arduous mission and was ready to relax a bit at the Jedi Temple. Being in the middle of the Clone Wars however, ensured that all the Jedi were often very busy.

Obi-Wan's last mission had him commanding a large clone army, in the battle against the Separatist forces. How strange it was that the Jedi did not serve solely as guardians of peace and justice, where they once tried negotiations, now they just fought, leading forces into battle.

These last several months for Obi-Wan had been the most unusual of his whole career as a Jedi. He missed those days when the missions were so simple and the cost wasn't so high. Another big difference was Anakin, his former Padawan was now a Jedi knight having proved himself capable on the world Praesitlyn. Obi-Wan wanted nothing more than to meditate on the changing role of the Jedi, and how things had spun out of control so much, but there was to be none of that. For Obi-Wan had been summoned to the Jedi Order's High Council.

The confused Obi-Wan, he didn't understand why he was wanted at the Council. He had already been there the previous day to debrief the Council about his previous mission. And Yoda had promised Obi-Wan that he would have a short break from missions. But Obi-Wan would do as the Council asked and left his quarters and went to the turbo lift.

Moments later Obi-Wan arrived and was immediately ushered into the Jedi High Council. He walked in the center of the room and bowed to the Masters. As always when he was in the Council room, he felt slightly intimidated as he did as a young Padawan. He had long ago gotten over most of it, but it still was such a honor to be in the room filled with the 12 greatest Jedi Masters of the time.

"Obi-Wan Kenobi, confused you must be, not knowing why we called you," Yoda started looking at Obi-Wan.

"Yes Master," Obi-Wan replied respectfully.

"Obi-Wan, great you have become. A most qualified Jedi in all respects you are," said Yoda.

"Thank you Master," Obi-Wan answered, really very curious to know what was going on, and rather confused.

"Obi-Wan Kenobi," Mace Windu intoned in his severe voice, causing Obi-Wan to look up at him instantly. "The Council has decided unanimously, we elevate your rank to Jedi Master and you have a place on the High Council," Mace finished, a trace of a smile crossing his features as Obi-Wan paled.

"Earned it you have," said Yoda amused.

"Thank you," Obi-Wan managed, trying to cover his raging emotions. He looked at the other Council members, to think he had been asked to become a part of this incredible group that held Jedi suck as Mace Windu, Yoda, Shaak Ti and Ki Adi Mundi.

"Take your seat Obi-Wan Kenobi," Mace said softly.

Obi-Wan looked at the seat that Mace was indicating and started walking towards it. Sitting down, he couldn't think of any greater honor that being asked to help make the decisions that would control the Jedi Order, during these perilous times.

"Now, let us get to business," Mace said.

Later that night Obi-Wan was meditating on the great honor that had been bestowed upon him. It had only taken an hour after leaving the Council that Obi-Wan was confronted by several Jedi Knights and Masters, offering their congratulations. Anakin, who also was in the Temple briefly also stopped by at his former Master's quarters and congratulated him.

During his meditation, Obi-Wan's mind wandered as it did sometimes to his past. He still remembered the day he stood before the Council, after the incident on Melida/Daan, how afraid he had been then. At the time Obi-Wan had thought he might never get Qui-Gon to take him back as a Padawan, he had also been on probation at the time. Obi-Wan now realized the horrible mistake he had make, leaving the Jedi Order to help another planet's revolution, but he was positive that his deep friendship with Qui-Gon would have not been as strong.

Qui-Gon, he still remembered the moment his old Master had died, how it deeply wounded Obi-Wan for months, despite his attempts to hide it. Obi-Wan still remembered the anger he had felt, after the Sith had struck Qui-Gon and his feeling of revenge. Obi-Wan always shuddered when thinking about this, had the battle with the Sith gone on longer then he might've gone to the Dark Side. Luckily, the Force was with him, and he was able to control his emotions.

Once again Qui-Gon was right about something, he had once predicted that Obi-Wan would become a great Jedi Knight and a Council member someday. Obi-Wan didn't think Qui-Gon would be surprised that he now was. Qui-Gon Jinn himself had been an incredible Jedi Master, yet his instincts often caused him to be considered a maverick in the eyes of the Council. But not in Obi-Wan's eyes, though Qui-Gon's instincts often annoyed Obi-Wan, he realized how right his Master had been later.

Obi-Wan realized what an incredible gift he had been given, how lucky he was. He was able to contribute to the Council of the Masters who had served when he was a Padawan. This war was going to be a long one, and it was going to be hard on all the Jedi. Yet Obi-Wan knew that no matter what the future held for him, he would be ready to face it, he would be ready to defend the Order and the Council that he loved.


End file.
